


Garden

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doris runs that diner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden

"You expect me to pay _how_ much for a pound of tomatoes?" Doris demanded. "I could _grow_ them for less than that!"

"In February?" the supplier retorted. "They'd taste like crap."


End file.
